Hotel Kareelah
by Velvet J. Curtains
Summary: When the Lightwood's move to Kareelah, a small seaside town, Jace dreams of a girl with a fish tail. He then meets Clary, her sister and friends who have a secret, can he find out what it is? Rated M for: Sexual references, content, lemons and violence. Jaia, Malec, Sizzy and most importantly... CLACE!
1. Chapter 1: Guerilla bay

**Hotel Kareelah**

**Chapter 1: Guerilla Bay**

**JPOV:**

"But, you can't do this!" Izzy yelled as Alec hauled her into the waiting car. "I was planning stuff; I wasn't going to go and move to a damn beach! Please mom! Just let Alec and Jace go! They have nothing to stay for!"

I snorted and locked the car boot. "Yeah, Iz? This is a once in a life time chance. You'll love it there. Plus; it seems like you have nothing to stay for either." She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again. She scowled at me and tightened her seatbelt in the back seat.

"You only want to go because its summer and girls wear bikinis there." Izzy said. I tilted my head from side to side, to indicate 'so, so' and slid into the divers seat.

"Yeah and I want to get away from Aline and Kaelie. They're starting to scare me." I had broken up with those girls' months ago and they were stalking me. "Look, you'll get to start a new life there. No more Meliorn, no more stalkers. Maybe you'll meet someone?"

Izzy humphed and plugged in her earphones, trying to ignore us the entire 7 hour trip, only acknowledging our existence at the toilet-break in Braidwood. On Clyde Mountain she couldn't stand the humidity and twists of the road so we had to pull over for 15 minutes while she puked and re-did her hair and make-up. I was starting to regret bringing her. We crossed the bridge and into the Bay City and she almost persuaded us to pull over and go into the Mall for dinner.

Although she had seemed reluctant to go in the first place, she flounced right into the hotel as if it were paradise. The hike up the stairs to our rooms was terrible, Izzy up front with a FRIKEN _HAT BOX _and us hauling the rest of the bags. We dropped off her 5 bags and 3 hat boxes and left for our rooms just down the hall.

Leaving my lights off, I opened the curtains and walked onto the balcony, overlooking the beach area. The hotel was perched on the edge of a cliff, looking down on the blowhole in the sharp rock pools. It looked peaceful, and quiet, dark and beautiful. The waves crashed lightly onto the sand, making a calming sound. A flare of red went off in my vision. I rubbed my eyes and looked again.

Out in the ocean, farther than I expected, was a girl. Swimming and laughing, flaming red hair flowing around her in the dark water. The swirling red curls flowed free in the bobbing waves, though I couldn't see her eyes. I couldn't comprehend why someone would be out that far, nor how they would survive.

"HEY YOU!" I yelled, hoping she could hear me. The girl stopped laughing and turned to look at me. Fright lighted her green (Yes green!) eyes and she dove into the water, giving me a glimpse of green scales.

Wait. Scales? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Nothing. Not even a bit of foam to show where the girl might have been. I must have been hallucinating. I walked off the balcony and fell onto my bed, pinching myself and closing my eyes, willing myself that it was a dream.

"Jace?" Alec walked into my room and turned on the lights, causing a flash of scarlet behind my closed eyelids. "Me and Izzy were thinking we could go to this café just around the corner. What do you think?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Let me just get changed." I answered.

"That's what Iz said." Alec mumbled under his breath. I laughed and closed the door behind him. I changed out of my grey top and jeans into another pair of jeans and a white top. I pulled on a leather jacket and walked to Alec's room.

He hadn't changed. He was tapping his foot lightly on the soft carpeted floor.

"Izzy, taking a long time as always." I said, earning a small smile from him. It was another 15 minutes until Izzy burst through the doors looking glamorous in a short, multi-coloured flower dress, brown leather boots and her inky hair pulled back into a braid, flowing down her right shoulder.

"Really?" We're just going out to a café and you're that dressed up?" Alec asked. Izzy scowled.

"For your information, Alec, this is one of my most normal outfits. Now if you boys are hungry, I'm gonna say, get a move on. I'm starving!" She flounced out the door and down the steps, skipping down to the street.

"Ok. What? You said café not karaoke bar!" I said to Alec. He shrugged.

"Izzy picked it. Don't ask me why." Alec muttered.

We walked in and it had a lot of customers in it. "Ok, maybe I under rate karaoke bars?" I said to Alec. He laughed and walked towards an empty table out on the deck above the water. Some girl with red-ish-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was on the stage and was about to start singing.

"_White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes, burnt lungs, sour taste. Light's gone; days end, struggling to pay rent, long nights strange men."_

The girl was actually a good singer. She was short, probably 5-foot-2. A flash of bright red hair caught my attention away from the girl and to the waitress who had just arrived. I almost fell out of my chair when I saw emerald green eyes staring at me in a confused fashion.

"_And they say she's in the class A-team, stuck in her day dream, been this way since 18 but lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries, and they scream, the worst things in life will come free to us, cause we're just under the upper hand, go mad for a couple grams, and she don't want to go outside, tonight. And in a pipe she'll fly to the Motherland, and sell's love to another man, it's too cold outside, for angels to fly, angels to fly."_

"Hi, I'm Clary; I'll be your waitress for tonight. What would you like to order?" The girl asked. I thought she looked almost exactly like the girl in my dream, especially with her wet hair. I looked quickly at the menu.

"Um, the hamburger with fry's and a vanilla coke." I said staring back into the depths of her eyes.

"I'll have the single Hawaiian pizza with a diet coke." Alec was smiling. I looked over at Izzy who looked small in her seat as she stared dumbstruck at her menu. Clary frowned and leaned in close to me.

"Vegetarian?" She asked. I nodded. She turned to Iz and put a hand on her shoulder, turning the bit of laminated paper around. "The low-fat salad with a glass of water?"

"Uh, yeah. I think I'll have that." Izzy was smiling as she took our menus away. I looked back at the girl on the stage that looked similar to Clary.

"_Ripped glove, raincoat, tried to swim and stay afloat, dry house wet clothes. Loose change, bank note, weary-eyed, dry throat, call girl, no_ _phone."_

All eyes are on the girl on the stage. She's beautiful, so it doesn't really surprise me.

"_And they say she's in the class A-team, stuck in her day dream, been this way since 18, but lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries, and they scream, the worst things in life will come free to us, cause we're just under the upper hand, go mad for a couple grams, and she don't want to go outside, tonight. And in a pipe she fly's to the Motherland, and sells love to another man, it's too cold outside, for angels to fly, an angel will die. Covered in white, closed eyes, and hoping for a better life. This time we'll fade out tonight, straight down the line."_

A boy with brown hair, eyes and glasses down the front is smiling like crazy at the girl. Izzy was staring at him. Uh-oh.

"_And they say she's in the class A-team, stuck in her day dream, been this way since 18 but lately her face seems, slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries, and they scream, the worst things in life come free to us, cause we're just under the upper hand, go mad for a couple grams, and we don't want to go outside, tonight. And in a pipe we'll fly to the Motherland, and sell love to another man, it's too cold outside, for angels to fly, angels to fly, to fly, fly. For angels to fly, to fly, to fly. For angels to die."_

A burst of applause rings out. The girl smiles dazzlingly, her pearly white teeth blinking back the illumination of the spotlight.

"Thanks everybody! I'm Louise Fray! Here 'till Thursday, tip your waitress, especially my sister, Clary!" She climbed off the stage and fell into the embrace of the boy up the front. I looked away from them after a while of them kissing. When I turned back Izzy was scowling into her freshly delivered bowel of salad and muttering things into it.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" A voice asked from behind me. I looked and saw Clary leaning up against the wall, her still-wet hair clinging to her body. "I wish I was like her. I mean, what's the point of being called an identical twin if you look nothing like each other?"

Izzy looked thoughtful. "She's dating that guy up the front?" Clary looked startled for a second.

"Yeah. That's Simon. They've been together for…" She exhaled lightly, biting her lip in frustration. "Around 3 years. Ah well, my relationships never last more than a couple of days 'till they get hooked Lu over there." Clary jabbed her finger over her shoulder, towards her sister, in such a violent movement it made me wonder if she wished it was jabbing it in Louise's eye. For that I liked her.

"Me neither." She looked surprised as her gaze landed on me. "Sorry, just saying everyone's going crazy for these 2." She cocked her head to the side and looked carefully at my siblings.

"All right. Makes sense, they're both gorgeous. You guys are defiantly welcome here any time." Clary turns towards the counter where a couple of other waiters and waitresses. "Hey guys! I want you to meet the new comers!" She waved them over. All in all there were 3 of them. A girl with caramel skin, golden brown hair, frizzing out behind her head like a halo, a boy a bit taller than her with light brown skin and hair and musclier arms. The last boy was quite a sight to see, with pitch black hair, pointed into spikes, gold-green cat eyes and an Asian complexion.

"Guys this is Maia, Jordan and Magnus." She gestured to each of them in turn. Then Louise and Simon walked up behind her, hand in hand.

"Oh! Rissy's making friends! Everyone duck for cover, you don't want to get caught in the explosion!" Louise cried, making Clary jump.

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me 'Rissy'?" Clary asked patiently.

"Uh…like a thousand times?" Louise was smiling like a maniac. Clary was flushed red with embarrassment. "Hey its ok, Clare. Shall I buy you the coconut smoothie to make it up to you?"

"Oh my god, you're such a little Weasle. And yeah, you'll have to." Maia and Jordan were laughing so hard they were hanging off each other for dear life, Magnus had gone over to talk to Alec and Izzy had vacated her seat and cornered a slightly scared looking Simon.

"So, who's this yummy guy, sis?" Louise asked, winking at me in the process.

"Oh him…uh, I never caught your names?"

I smiled coolly. "That's Izzy, Alec and I'm Jace." I put out a hand for Louise to shake. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upright.

"Do you sing?" I glanced quickly at the stage and nodded slightly. "You have to go up there! They'll love you!" Clary was smiling wickedly beside her, which gave me the impression that if I tried to run, then she would catch me and drag me kicking and screaming onto the stage if she had to.

I sighed reluctantly, and let Louise pull me through the crowd to the stage.

"What song?" She asked. My mind pulled a blank. I thought through all the songs Izzy had on her IPhone.

"Uh…The man who can't be moved, by The Script?" She grinned and handed me a microphone pushing me onto the platform. The music started up somewhere and I waited for my cue.

"_Going_ _back_ _to the corner where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move. Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand, saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am? Some try to hand me money, they don't understand I'm not broken…just a broken-hearted man. I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"_

Clary looks shocked and Louise is jumping up and down in delight at the back of the crowd.

**CPOV:**

"_So if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place where we'd meet and you'll see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street, so I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not…"_

I gaze at him. That voice, sounds almost exactly like the voice earlier that night when I was swimming. I gasp. Maybe he saw it.

"_Policeman says, "Boy you can't stay here" And I say, "Someone I'm waiting for, be a day, a month, a year." Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows. She changes her mind; this is the first place she will go!"_

This is bad, very, _very _bad. He can't know. He absolutely, cannot know.

"_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be? Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place where we'd meet, and you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street, so I'm not moving, I'm not moving."_

I feel sick now. I've only just met him and I've already endangered my secret. Lu always said I was clumsy. You look at me tripping over my own feet, then look at her, flouncing down the street like she hasn't a care in the world. No wonder boys are always after her and not me.

"_People talk about the guy, who's waiting on a girl, oh… There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world, oh… And maybe I'll be famous, as the man who can't be moved and maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news and you'll come running to the corner, cause you'll know it's just for you, I'm the man who can't be moved."_

Oh god this cannot be happening! What did Hodge always say? 'Be careful, never let you're secret out. They'll try to kill you.' I let my guard down for just one second and now I'm dead meat. What would Luke say?

"_So if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be? Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place where we'd meet, and you'll see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street. So I'm not moving. I'm not moving, I'm not. Going back to the corner where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move, oh."_

The 'clang' of the pan I was holding, was lost in the huge applause. I can't take it anymore. I run from the bar and out into the night, heading for the beach.

**Hey so, I've been writing this and I want your opinion on if I should keep writing? Anyway, R&R if you please. I'd really like some positive feedback!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	2. Chapter 2: Praying to Drown

**Hotel Kareelah**

**Chapter 2: Praying to drown**

**Ok, thank you to all of you who reviewed;**

** : Thank you for the encouragement!**

**Iloveclaryandjace: I am ;)**

**BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess: I was so happy when I received your review, you were so enthusiastic! Yeah, I like The Script, and I also like using they're songs in my stories. I will update as quickly as I can!**

**Luvclaceforever: You guessed right. ;)!**

**Love, V.J.C!**

**JPOV:**

I finished the song and climbed off the platform looking around for Clary, for no reason in particular. She wasn't there. I sighed. Pushing through the crowd I sat back down in my seat digging into the hamburger, that I hadn't given a thought to, since I ordered it. I looked out over the railing of the deck watching the wave's crash down. I wanted to know where Clary was. Maybe she was off serving someone else? I doubted it. I couldn't see her anywhere inside.

I finished my burger and stood up.

"Hey Iz?" Isabelle turned around from where she had been standing, talking to Simon. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel. See you later tonight." She nodded and waved me away. I walked out of the building and onto the beach. I looked up when a shadow caught my eye.

She stood just where the waves crashed onto the sand. The foam swirled around her ankles in an odd fashion that I couldn't understand. The bottom of her fraying shorts reached her mid-thigh, barely missing the line of where the water got to. Her hair blew out behind her, from the wind, also billowing the green camisole she was wearing.

"Hey, Clary." She turned and saw me. She groaned and sat down in the waves, completely wetting her clothing and submerging her head. This was not what I was expecting. I waded my way through the water towards her. Her head popped up a little ways away from me.

"Hello, Jace." She said. I tried to swim forward a bit but was stuck in the current. She giggled a bit. "Not a very good swimmer, are you?"

"The only water I've ever known is the stuff that comes out of bottles, taps and swimming pools. So, no, I'm not a very good swimmer." She looked slightly apologetic.

"Don't follow me. You could get caught in a rip and I don't want that to happen to you, Goldilocks." She swam out a bit further.

"And what makes you think that you won't, little red?" She bit her lip and looked nervous. She looked so cute. Who could say that Louise was better than this little fox?

"Shit," Was her answer. "I am not good at this am I?" I shook my head and she laughed.

"Hey you weren't swimming out here earlier this evening, were you?"

"I was afraid you would say that." She said. "You know, some people say that they see mermaids around here, out in the ocean. That there are some people that live among us that are mer-foke." I looked at her in surprise. This was not the answer I was expecting. "Most people think it's a load of bull shit. But there are some people who listen and go looking."

"So there are mermaids here? In Kareelah?" I asked excitedly. She shook her head sadly.

"Maybe. I have no idea." I frowned and she laughed again splashing water at me. "Just leading you on a wild goose chase. Yeah, I guess if I said no about swimming earlier then I would be lying wouldn't I?"

I nodded. "Yeah, plus I noticed your wet hair in the bar."

"Shit," She murmured into the water.

"You seem to use that a lot." She smiled.

"Only when I'm trapped between a rock and a hard place. And at that I seem." She said. She winked and submerged herself again, disappearing completely.

"Clary? Clary! Where are you?" A splash sounded behind me and I turned to see her running along the shore. "Cheeky little bugger."

I started to make my way back to shore and saw her walk into a small cottage just off the beach. Cute, I thought, that must be her house. I waded out and then realised that I had soaked my clothes. What would Izzy say? I sighed, thinking maybe if I stayed out here for a bit then maybe my clothes would dry?

I walked along the beach making my way to the rock pools. I listened to the singing of the far off karaoke bar that I had just left.

"_She's blood, flesh and bone. No tucks or silicone, she's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound. But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen. I know where I belong, and nothings gonna happen. Yeah…Cause she's so high! High above me, she's so lovely! She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite; she's so high, high above me."_

I sigh. That person is _so _right. Why the hell was I like that with her? Jace Lightwood's reputation is dying here.

"_A first class and fancy free, she's high society, she's got the best of everything. What could a guy like me, ever really offer? She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother? Aha… Cause she's so high, high above me, she's so lovely! She's so high! Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite; she's so high, high above me."_

Why would no one want Clary? She's beautiful, smart, funny, not to mention talented. I could never have a chance with her. I loathe anyone who doesn't think she's perfect.

"_She comes to speak to me, I freeze immediately, cause what she says sounds so unreal. Somehow I can't believe that anything should happen. I know where I belong, and nothings gonna happen. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Cause she's so high! High above me, she's so lovely! She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite; she's so high, high above me."_

I will never get over this girl. No matter what I do. I will never let another girl distract me from her. She is amazing. I will get her, I promise myself this.

LINBREAK!

"Where the _HELL _have you been?!" Izzy shouted when I walked into my room. Wow this felt like a surprise party gone wrong. "Why are you soaking wet? I thought you said you were coming back here? It's been 2 _hours _since I saw you! I called and called and you didn't pick up-"

"Shit," I said, pulling out my dead, sopping wet phone. "Yeah my phone died."

"Oh, go for a midnight dip, did we?" Izzy looked so intolerant.

"Look, I'm gonna go to bed, can you go?" Izzy grumbled a reply that was inaudible and sounded a lot like swearing, then left.

I stripped off my wet clothing and put on some sweatpants, falling asleep instantly.

LINEBREAK!

**CPOV:**

"_Luke! The rock's we're gonna crash! Luke, quickly-"_

I woke up screaming. Just like every day. This had happened too many times before. I was shaking, the air smelling strongly of sea salt. The thin, white cotton curtains flowed in the early morning wind, cooling my heavily sweating body.

I sighed and remembered my nightmare, which had once been a reality. I panted and opened the windows wider. The radio played softly from my small kitchen.

"And a new hit single by Briohny Heather, Crossing Bridges. Here you go folks!"

"_Why can't we see the daylight? And why are we always so selfish? Well I still believe, the problem isn't mine, so don't turn your back on finality."_

The gold of the oncoming dawn made the water shine and sparkle in the light. Oh, why did the world punish all that was good?

"_We're always crossing bridges to happiness or selfishness, the daylights shining through don't let that stop you. Don't turn your back on reality, it'll always come back to burn you, we're always crossing bridges, and never looking back."_

I remember the day I left the shore of Kareelah, for the last time with my family. 2 Years ago. The last time I had seen my mother. The pain in my chest came. I felt the salty tears welling up in my eyes.

"_Why can't we see the problems? And why can't we hear the cries? Well I still believe the roses will not bloom, if we don't stop to feel the pain."_

I sat down in the sky-blue window seat and hung my head out the window looking down the rose trellis, lined with snow-white buds, not yet blooming. The wind blew my hair out behind me like fire, billowing my loose midnight-blue night dress.

"_We're always crossing bridges to happiness or selfishness, the daylights shining through, don't let that stop you. Don't turn your back on finality, it will always come back to burn you, we're always crossing bridges, and never looking back."_

The illumination of the sun lit up my dark orange walls. I got up and walked out the door. I stumbled down the stairs still dazed with sleep, pulling my night dress off and walk to the kitchen in just my underwear. The song gets louder now I'm in the kitchen.

"_If we turn our backs on reality, we will leave this world entirely and come back to see it differently from now. There'll be no love or happiness for all eternity…We're always crossing bridges to happiness or selfishness the daylights shining through, don't let that stop you. Don't turn your back on finality, it will always come back to burn you, we're always crossing bridges and never looking back. We're always crossing bridges, and never looking back."_

I turn the radio off and put some bread in the toaster. The door bangs open to reveal my sister, wearing overall-shorts, a white and silver striped singlet-top, her rainbow Sketchers and her bronze hair in two long piggy tails.

"Hey Sissy, how'd you sleep?" I opened my mouth to answer and she cut me off. "Don't tell me nightmares again? Also, why are you walking around the house in you underwear?"

I looked down at the white cotton bra and panties combo and shrugged. "What's wrong with underwear?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering. Anyway, have you been on Facebook since last night?"

"No, why? Anything important?" Louise scoffed and looked at me seriously, walking into the kitchen and taking out a black mug.

"Well I just updated my wonderful self to _single._" I dropped the crockery plate I was holding.

"You and Simon _broke up?_" I asked in astonishment.

"Well yeah that's what you do when you find him making out with a random, reluctant girl in the corner of the bar." She took out the decaffeinated tea bags and drops one into her mug. I hate decaffeinated.

"Oh wow. I didn't think Simon had that I him." I said, sweeping up the remains of the plate.

"Yeah I know. How's he gonna feel when we meet up tomorrow?" Oh. I had completely forgotten.

"Well now that he's not with you, who are you gonna go with?" I asked her.

"Not important, Sissy. We need to find you someone to go with." I sighed.

"You know I haven't gone since it happened." She nodded and sat down on the bar stool across the island bench. She glanced at one of my many paintings. This one was done in pastels and paints. White, black and red. I painted it about 2 years ago, after the accident that changed my life. I remember it all clearly. The boat, screams, hospitals, coming home to find him dead.

She put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me sympathetically. "Don't worry. We'll find you someone. He wasn't meant for you."

I smiled at her and walked to the toaster as my burnt toast popped up. "Shit," I hate burnt toast.

**Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! I don't own "High above me" Tal Bachman does. I do in fact own "Crossing Bridges". I wrote it a year ago. This I the first time I've told anyone about it. I own it.**

**Anyway, R&R! I really want to know how you like this?**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


End file.
